


Have I told you...the weed story?

by Monpetitecherie



Series: Good Old College Days [3]
Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: 420, 4:20 whatcha smoking, A lot of weed, Angst, Caught, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marijuana, Weed, You Have Been Warned, also some of the lines are from the actual episode, and i followed the timeline haha, backstories, bad language warning, guess what guys i did my research, haha - Freeform, k im done now bye, last thing, led zeppelin concert, lmfao most of my tags are about weed, lol im telling yall i did my research, okay im done, okay now im really done, put in jail, the lines in the beginning of the fic are actual dialogue from the show, this bitch got arrested, we stan angst, weed day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: Y'all remember the episode What a Drag (S7, Ep16)? It's pretty much what happened the night Jill smoked weed.ALSO WARNING THERE IS BAD LANGUAGE! I REPEAT! THERE IS BAD LANGUAGE (like the f word)





	Have I told you...the weed story?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy I stayed up till 3 am on a school night writing this. Also for all you peeps who haven't seen the episode and have no fucking clue what's happening, here's a link to the episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWsGmlGSvck

Brad Taylor was smoking. Not cigars; he was smoking marijuana! Tim couldn’t believe it! He shook his head in disbelief. He and his wife sat Brad down and gave him a little talk. 

“You don’t have to do hard drugs to screw up your life!” Tim said. 

“So you were potheads?” Brad shot back.

“No! I was a beerhead” Tim grunted. 

“But I was” Jill confessed quietly. She looked a bit uncomfortable. 

“You were friends with a girl who smoked a lot of pot. And she got busted and ended up going to jail. And her family wouldn't talk to her. So, as I recall, her boyfriend had to bail her out. God knows what would've happened if he weren’t around. The guy was a saint.” Tim lied. 

Brad hesitantly asked, “Was that a story about you?” 

“No!” Tim cried

“Yes.” Jill shot back, “Yes, it was.”

“No!” Tim covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t hear this story again. He couldn’t relive it again. No. Not again. 

“And that's not the whole story.” Jill said, “I got stoned at a Led Zeppelin concert…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud music and people screaming. 

Jill Patterson was at a Led Zeppelin concert. Going to concerts was her personal thing; a “treat yourself” kind of thing. Never in her life had she gone to a concert as crazy and wild as this one. Her body and nerves were calm and lethargic: she knew she was stoned. Just then, some guy was walking around selling marijuana. A tiny voice was yelling, “No don’t do it!” but her body was controlling her and there she was, standing with a bag full of dope. After a couple of minutes, she had somehow smoked the marijuana and everything went black.

Jill heard sirens and woke up inside of an ambulance. 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” a male paramedic questioned worriedly.

“I-I think so” she slurred. She chuckled to herself. 

Once they arrived at the hospital, two paramedics rushed her into the emergency room. Jill had no clue what was happening; everything was happening so fast. Once again, everything went black.  
She woke up and someone was sitting at the end of the stretcher, holding a clipboard. 

“Ma’am what is your name?” the lady asked.

“…huh?” 

“Your name?”

“Oh. Charlene Fogelman.”

“What?” 

“My name is Charlene Fogelman”

A doctor was also in the room. “What no it's not. That’s not her name. It’s Jillian Patterson. I checked her ID card.”

“Ah” the lady said softly and wrote that down on the clipboard. She then left the room. 

Just then, two police officers barged into the room. 

“May I help you?” asked the doctor.

“Are you Jill? Jill Patterson?” a police officer asked. He was buff as hell, Jill thought.

“Noooo! I’m Charlene Fogelman” Jill slurred with a soft laugh. 

The doctor sighed, “Yes that’s her.”

“I’m sorry but we’re going to have to arrest you.”

Jill stopped chuckling and her eyes widened a bit, “Wait what?”

“We have to arrest you. Someone anonymously turned you in for smoking marijuana at a…” he checked his paper, “a Led Zeppelin concert”.

“…well fuck.”

Jill was pissed. Pissed as fuck. Some asshole turned her in. How rude! And now she’s sitting in the back of a police car because she made a stupid decision. This was not how she expected her night to turn out! Buff policeman’s partner turned the radio on and for no reason whatsoever, Jill started laughing uncontrollably. The song wasn’t even funny, she was that high. The two police officers looked back at her, confused as ever. They arrived to the slammer and she was put in a cell. Thankfully she was the alone in that cell with no one to bug her. Jill sat on the cold stone bench and leaned the back of her head against the stone wall. I wonder what Tim is up to tonight, she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I-I am so sorry, sir, can you repeat that?” he stammered.

He couldn’t believe his ears. His girlfriend…arrested…smoking pot…

“Is she okay?” he asked worriedly. His hands were shaking so hard and his voice was cracking, as if he was about to cry. 

“Okay. Thank you so much officer, I’ll be there shortly.” Tim slammed the phone and raced to the front door, pulling on his jacket. He hopped into the car as fast as he could and drove down to the police station. Tim rushed inside and he saw her behind bars, sitting on the bench. She caught his eye and gave a wave. He gave a small wave back. 

“We tried calling her family but none of them picked up the calls. How are you related to her?” the police officer informed. 

“I’m her boyfriend.”

“Ah. Well, thank you for coming. If you want to bail her out, the cost is $500.”

Tim handed him the money; she’s lucky he had some on him. The police officer opened the cell and she ran towards Tim. He thanked the police officer and the two of them left the station. The car ride back to his apartment was very quiet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Marijuana.” Tim was absolutely furious and scared, “You smoked marijuana?!” Tim was pacing like crazy while Jill sat calmly on the couch, playing with her jacket buttons. 

“Calm down, Tim. It’s not like you’re my father” Jill responded coolly.

“BUT I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND OKAY!” he hollered and ran his hand through his hair. She stopped talking and stared at him, wide-eyed. They were silent for a couple seconds. 

He took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to her, “I made a promise to your parents that I would protect you from all harm. What do you think they’d do to me if they found out you smoked and I wasn’t there to protect you? Huh? Well, what if you never woke up? Or—or overdosed? Or got sick and started hallucinating and your mind would never be the same? Or the thing that was laced in the marijuana killed you?” his voice got louder, “You need to make smart decisions, Jill! Do you know what would happen if you never woke up? Or died? I couldn’t live with myself! I love you, Jill. I—I can’t lose you!” The tears started to flow from his eyes and he snatched Jill up into a tight hug, worried if he let go she’d disappear. 

Jill was coming to and realized what Tim had said. She hugged him and rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

“I’m so sorry” she said tenderly. The two of them stayed like that for a while. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise” she said and wiped away his tears with her thumbs. She gave him a soft kiss on the nose and embraced once more.

A couple months later, Jill and Tim were lying around and listening to the radio. The first few notes of Stairway to Heaven and Jill’s eyes widened in fear. The memories of that dreadful day came rushing back and she felt herself start to hyperventilate. Tim noticed something was wrong. 

“Jill, sweetie are you okay?” he nervously asked.

She couldn’t speak but she shook her head. The hyperventilation grew faster and she felt her hands go numb. Tim was scared out of his mind. Why was she hyperventilating? When did it start? He noticed it when the song—oh shit. He quickly turned the radio off to see if that would do anything. Jill’s breathing came back to normal and her hands started regaining its touch.  
“Honey what happened??” 

“I—I don’t know! The song started playing and I kept getting flashbacks of that day and I just started hyperventilating and oh god I’m never going to be normal again!” she sobbed. 

“Oh sweetie!” Tim didn’t really know what to say. She was right. Once you take marijuana, or any drug for that matter, you’ll never be the same. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long after their conversation with Brad (which hopefully set him straight), Tim confronted Jill.

“Honey...why’d you tell him? You know how much I hate reliving that story.” Tim asked.

“I know, honey, but I felt it was best for him to know.” Jill kindly replied. She took his face in her hands and gave him a soft kiss on the nose...


End file.
